The purpose of this research is to explain the smoking behavior of adolescents by an application of utility theory. The adolescent's utility structure is hypothesized to be an important determinant and consequences of cigarette smoking by adolescents. We will collect data from 2,000 adolescents when they are in the ninth grade, and link those data from questionnaires they also complete one year later. Analyses will be directed toward determining if the utility structure influences subsequent behavior with cigarettes, the utility structure varies in response to cigarette smoking, some components of the utility structure are more important determinants of behavior than others, and if the utility structure explains the relationships between selected antecedent variables and cigarette behavior. The findings will be considered in terms of implications for research, programs, and policy related to cigarette smoking by adolescents.